Carissa
Summary Carissa (キャーリサ Kyārisa) is the middle daughter of Queen Regnant Elizard. Of the three princesses, she possesses the aspect of "military might". Haughty and proud, upon seeing the perceived weakness of the United Kingdom as the world slowly falls into a war between the Roman Catholic Church and Academy City, she launches a coup d'état along with the Knights of England using the Curtana Original. Although she usurps power, she fails to completely stop resistance, leading to the British Halloween. Facing opposition from her younger sister, Villian, her allies, and Necessarius, she is later defeated at the Battle of Buckingham Palace. After her defeat she willingly went into the Tower of London for her crimes, but due to her still being one of UK's strongest magicians she has been temporarily released during times of great need, especifically she was released during World War III and for the fight against Gremlin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher | 6-C Name: Carissa Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Upper 20s Classification: Human, Magician, Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and endurance; magic, the ability to cut through all dimensions (thus ignoring conventional durability), creating large dimensional debris that she can throw at her opponents; can create omnidirectional explosions, can empower the Knights of England (can make a peak human character supersonic-hypersonic), master swordswoman, martial arts knowledge, illusion magic, sixth sense, flight Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Curtana Original allows her to wield an archangel's power; at the end of her coup she fought alone against the forces of both Necessarius and the Knights of England, which included fighting Kanzaki Kaori and the nerfed Acqua and Knight Leader at the same time; she was considered to be more powerful than full power Acqua of the Back; she should logically be more powerful than when she's wielding a shard of Curtana Second) | Island level '(fought the Maiden of Versailles and later also fought the incomplete Gabriel alongside her, matched Kanzaki Kaori in a fight) 'Speed: High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (fought with Kanzaki, Acqua and Knight Leader at the same time, kept up with Gabriel) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: At least Island level, likely higher (Should be superior to Knight Leader empowered by the Curtana Original and Acqua of the Back; she was hit with a large scale flash spell of the Coven Compass, which was considered to possibly possess more raw power than one of Kanzaki's attacks, and only received a few scratches) | Island level (took several of incomplete Gabriel's attacks without dying) Stamina: Extremely high, fought hundreds of enemies without tiring and later fought 3 Saint level fighters at the same time Range: Extended melee range, up to 20 meters with dimension severing spell, can kick the dimensional debris as a projectile up to 2 kilometers away | Extended melee range, up to 1500 meters with sword of light Standard Equipment: Curtana Original | 12 Shards of Curtana Second Intelligence: High, especially in matters of magic and warfare Weaknesses: Curtana's blessing (both the Original's and the shards') only works inside the UK, though the UK has several flying mobile fortresses that forcefully designate the surrounding area as "UK territory", allowing its use beyond the country's borders; her omnidirectional blast strains Curtana Original; normal human weaknesses; the sword is weakened by the presence of Curtana Second, though not as much as the replica Notable Attacks/Techniques Magical Sixth Sense: She can use magic to gain a supernatural sixth sense, allowing her to feel the flow of battle and enemies and enabling her to react faster and perform attacks with higher precision. Illusion Magic: When threatening the Knight Leader with shooting dozens of bunker cluster missiles at the forces gathered to defeat her, Carissa also stated she would hide one of the missiles with an illusion so that his Thororm's Formula wouldn't catch it. It can be assumed she is capable of casting an illusion to hide things from plain sight. Curtana Original: Curtana Original, also known as the Sword of Mercy, is the 80cm sword that symbolizes the United Kingdom and its royalty. It's a spiritual item that applies the concept of Archangel Michael, the leader of the angels, to the head of state within the United Kingdom. Only a member of the Royal Family can use this blade. The sword is like a conductor’s baton that controls the massive spell put together geographically by the 4 cultures that make up the United Kingdom and grants Carissa the power of an Archangel through the use of Telesma, including increased strength, endurance, speed, and near invulnerability while she's on UK's land. She can also use Curtana Original to empower the Knights of England with Telesma, as they are identified as the army of angels that serves the head of state. * All Dimensions Severing Spell: This is a spell unique to Curtana that enables the wielder to sever all dimensions whether they are lower or higher by swinging the blade, thus cutting anything within a 20 meters range that's not being empowered by powerful cutting magic that can rival the dimension slashing attack, like Kanzaki's Yuisen, the Curtana Second or Durandal. As a passive effect of this spell, each slash creates dimensional debris. This debris takes the form of a large white object that looks like uncolored plastic, with the shape based on Curtana's swing. The reason the dimensional debris appears as that because the only cross section objects created that humans can perceive are the ones that can appear in a 3 dimensional world. The debris can be up to a 100 meters long and can be used as a shield to block attacks or as a projectile by kicking it or throwing it away. Since the debris is merely the side effect of the spell it's not magical in nature, and thus cannot be negated with anti-magic. However, anti-magic can be used to negate the swing before the debris can be produced, with a time window of 1.25 seconds after the slash. * Omnidirectional Explosion: Instead of using the sword's power to slice through dimensions, Carissa can stab the sword into the ground and change the flow of power of the blade, creating a dome-shaped explosion around her with a radius of 500 meters. This is not the proper way to use Curtana Original so it strains the blade. The strain subsides before long, faster if maintenace it's performed, but it's still not an attack that can be used repeatedly, as it could cause the sword to break. * Ultimate Strike: Before the assault at Buckingham Palace, Knight Leader confessed to Acqua that while he was ultimately unable to combine all of his pattern magic into a sure-fire attack that could not be evaded, blocked or countered, Carissa could most likely pull it off using Curtana Original. However, the truthfulness of this statement is uncertain, as she hasn't been shown to use any of the patterns. Shard of Curtana Second: As a member of the Royal Family, Carissa can use the shards result of the Curtana Second being chipped by the Curtana Original as weapons. The shards can project a sword of light that cuts through dimensions (though this doesn't create dimensional debris as a side-effect like the Curtana Original does, likely because of the difference in power) to slash anything in its path. The shards also empower Carissa in a similar way to the Curtanas, allowing her to fight opponents like the Maiden of Versailles, Kanzaki Kaori or even the incomplete Archangel Gabriel. Carissa can increase the length of the swords of light, reaching over 1500 meters. Carissa initially carried 13 of these shards, though one of them was destroyed by Gabriel, and has been shown to be able to dual-wield them. Key: With Curtana Original | With Shards of Curtana Second Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hax Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Explosion Users Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 6